riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Vizion
Project Vizion (Pronounced vision) was a project that created by Viz, with two subordinates, Diz and Quiz, assisting him to accomplish the goal of Project Vizion. It serves as the over looming threat of the games. Commander of Project Vizion 'Viz' : Viz is the main leader of the project. He was the one who formulated the project due to his judgmental belief. His project began with Earth, which he believes has evil intentions. He intended to use a method to freeze Earth. After Phil escaped, he attempted to freeze the Earth. 'Diz' : Diz is the second leader of the project. He wanted to eliminate Viz and Quiz and take over Vizion so it could be his vision. To eliminate the other aliens, Diz woke up Phil by killing him in his dream and Phil saved his friends then later eliminated Viz. Quiz, however, in RT2, sacrificed himself to destroy Diz after Quiz was turned good by Phil. : 'Quiz' : Quiz is the third leader of the project. Quiz never had the chance to take control of Vizion. Quiz became reformed after Phil told the story about Vizion and the creator of Zone 5.1. Quiz would be useless for being in charge. After Phil turned him good, Diz tried to freeze the Earth. Going up in the ship, the only thing they find in the ship is a self destruct button. Quiz tells Phil to escape using the one escape pod. Reluctantly, Phil escapes. Quiz sacrifices himself to protect planet Earth. Story of the Project Vizion Note: The story has segments based on the thinking of the protagonist, Phil Eggtree. Vizion started when Viz got two henchmen named Diz and Quiz to study planets. They created Zone 5.1 on Earth to study animals and, most importantly, humans. After years of study, Viz determined Earth to be evil. Diz and Quiz, however, wanted to see one more thing before determining it officially. Therefore, the two henchmen set up a time-stopping mine which will activate whenever someone steps on it. After setting up the mine, they watched Earth until Phil Eggtree stepped on the mine while escaping the Riddle Elementary School. It was after the activation of the trap that they all agreed on beginning Project Vizion. Soon, the aliens captured Phil, Phred, Smiley and Zack as test subjects for observing human behavior by placing them in dreams created (possibly) by the aliens and the children's minds. From that time, the children started to fabricate their school lives, from middle school to college life. Diz, however, find Viz's goals uninteresting and sought to eliminate him in order to gain control of Project Vizion, which in his mind is purely destruction without a cause. To do so, he openly betrays Viz by killing Phil within his dream life and sends a pre-recorded message to him just before he wakes up. In doing so, Phil will receive the information he needs to antagonize Viz and save his friends. He was hoping that freeing Phil would also eliminate Viz and Quiz simultaneously. However, Quiz was busy sending the coordinates of the Vizion ship to Zone 5.1, allowing him to escape his death. Still, Diz got what he wanted: Control over Project Vizion. After Phil freed his friends and killed Viz, he believes that sending the children back on Earth then coming back to destroy it would allow him to destroy Earth with a clean record. This had a minor setback: Quiz had already sent the coordinates of the ship to Zone 5.1. Therefore, Diz was captured, along with the kids. Quiz also took the time to take information from him regarding Project Vizion due to his belief to take over Project Vizion himself, with the same goal that Viz had. Project Vizion, despite seemingly halted, was merely being transcribed to another leader of the project. However, Phil, still firmly believing in saving his friends (which includes Diz), frees everyone within Zone 5.1 while giving some of the exotic creatures on Earth a more luxurious life (freedom, a new hat, hair, etc.) After this escape though, the agents have arrived and started the alarms. It was too late for them, since Diz has escaped back into space via the Vizion ship and the children escaped under a manhole. Still, the agents manage to catch up to the children. During this chase, the children found a room containing a teleportation device with a door that is immune to laser weaponry. The children quickly found a way to operate the device and return to Riddle Elementary School. Quiz, however, took an early step and took over the school. Even with alien technology and intelligent guards, Phil managed to confront Quiz and questioned him about the background information pertaining Project Vizion, and learned the information written above. After questioning, Quiz was persuaded by his intelligence to stop Project Vizion completely, but it was not in his knowledge that Diz still has the Vizion ship, therefore having the weapon capable of freezing Earth. It wasn't until Quiz made a conclusion about his experience with the school that Diz had fully charged up the laser and was prepared to fire. Luckily to Phil and the inhabitants of Earth, the weapon is visible via a shining light that can be seen as if a meteor was to strike Earth. Quiz, through Phil's persuasion, flew a tiny spaceship in front of the Vizion ship (possibly under Diz's view) in hopes to stop him. After solving a few puzzles on the ship, Phil found a self-destruct button on the ship. Despite that it is within his wishes to destroy the ship, Quiz pressed the button and demanded Phil to leave the ship via an escape pod. Understanding that this was the only way to stop Diz and Project Vizion, Phil left. Quiz then sends the ship towards the Vizion ship. As he heads to the ship, proceeding to ram it, Diz was surprised by Quiz's actions, and was soon caught in the ensuing explosion; ending both their lives. As a result, Project Vizion came to an end. With all of its leaders eliminated, there was no way in revitalizing the project.